ADT: Yugioh
by quantuminferno
Summary: One of those "ADT" fic series: Seto Jou, Bakura Ryou, Yami Yugi; but it's mostly about SetoJou and their past lives so you should read it if you're a fan of those two
1. ADT: Yugioh

Disclaimer : I don't own anything Yugioh, so please don't sue. I would be really sad if you did.  
  
A/N: Ahh. you have entered the series called, "A Different Time" Before you read this, you could read the Prologue first. you really don't have to, but it might help a little bit.  
  
(These "A/N's" are sort of important too. I'll stop whining about how low my self esteem is, and how bad I think my writing is. just so that you can read them for the information.)  
  
This is a Kaiba/Joey. Seto/Jounouchi. etc fic. (Gosh, I really love that pairing), yeah, but I also might do other pairings. I'm not sure. Cuz you know that in every life time Yugi and the rest of them are going to be there too.  
  
/Joey's thoughts/ [Yami talking to Yugi] {Yugi talking to Yami}  
  
"ADT (A Different Time) Yugioh"  
  
Chapter 1 - End of the line  
  
Kaiba couldn't stand it. For some reason, his resolve was slipping.  
  
During class, his eyes kept wandering to that blonde hair and puppy dog eyes. He couldn't stand it. There was no way he was going to remain sane after another day had gone past without him taking some sort of action.  
  
But, Kaiba knew that he couldn't.  
  
He sighed. I'm getting weak. I'm getting soft. I need to concentrate. Yeah, concentrate. school is important. Need to get good grades so that my business associates will not use that against me. I am smart enough. hell, I'm smart enough not to have to listen. I think I could just stare at him for all time. It doesn't even help that he looks so damn good. That and I think he keeps looking at me too. Well, if I was being stared at, I would stare back, too. Maybe he noticed that I'm staring.  
  
This led to more thoughts of whether or not he should just stare at the object of his desire or not. In the end, he just opted to stare.  
  
His heart ached for some kind of connection with Joey, but it didn't seem like there was anything between them. Everything that was said between them was either an insult or. hell, an insult. Something was telling him otherwise though. Some part deep within him was telling him that those emotions were just on the surface. There was something deeper.  
  
Something more important that he was looking for.  
  
RING  
  
/Thank God school is over. I think Kaiba is starting to notice that I'm staring at him. Damn him and his piercing blue eyes. Man, I think I'm swooning over Kaiba. I can't stand it any more. I can't. I'm going to have to do something. Even if he hates me and laughs at me, I will have to do something. I just can't sit here for the rest of another school year just staring at him and never doing anything./  
  
"Stupid long crush," Joey mumbled to himself while getting up to leave.  
  
"So, you're starting to talk to your imaginary friends now, puppy dog?" Kaiba had actually started to speak with the intention of asking the boy over to his house or something remotely nice.  
  
Joey looked up in surprise, he felt his heart stop when they met eyes. Piercing blue ones met chocolate brown eyes. /I can't seem to take a deep breath. What's going on?/  
  
Even Kaiba could feel it. He could feel his heart beat erratically just because of one look from Joey. I need to remember to breathe. What's happening to me? He looks like he's having trouble breathing too.  
  
They had been staring for a while, but no one had noticed, not even Yugi, Tristan, Tea, Mai, or Bakura. They were all busy.  
  
Joey knew one thing, and it was instinct more than anything else. He had this urgent desire to touch Kaiba. Deep inside, he felt that everything would be alright once he made physical contact with him.  
  
Never breaking the eye contact that was first established, Joey extended his hand to Kaiba's hand. Both boys knew that something was going to change once they touched, but they didn't know if either was ready.  
  
"Hey, Joey!," Yugi yelled out, nudging him. Joey and Kaiba lost the eye contact, and Kaiba let go of the breath he didn't realize he was holding. Their heartbeats returned to normal, left them feeling isolated.  
  
"Joey? Are you alright?" Tristan walked beside him, "You don't look too well. Did Kaiba do something to you?"  
  
With that comment Kaiba snapped out of the wonderment he was in and realized that he was just standing there in front of Joey. "Bye puppy dog. Make sure to wear your leash when you go for your walk."  
  
Kaiba turned and left, trench coat flowing behind him.  
  
Once again, Joey stood there in surprise. /I know he felt what I felt too. I could see it in his eyes. I can either play this charade with him or confront him. How can I choose? My friends will think. Forget my friends. I've come to the end of the paved road and it's time to hope for the best and just dive in./  
  
Resolve intact, Joey pulled on his backpack and ran after Kaiba. It was his turn to surprise everyone else. "Kaiba, wait up. I need to talk to you."  
  
Yugi and company looked at each other, the same question on each of their minds, 'what just happened?'  
  
"Should we follow him?" Bakura asked.  
  
{What do you think, Yami? Should we follow them? I don't know what's gotten into Joey.}  
  
[Aibou, I sense a force stronger than the magic that I possess. Maybe something is wrong.]  
  
"Yami says that we should follow them."  
  
While that was happening, Joey had to face Kaiba, and answer the same question that was on everyone's mind. 'What just happened?'  
  
Kaiba had stopped at the end of the hall when he heard Joey yell out to him. He had wanted to keep walking to avoid any confrontation because he wasn't sure how all this was going to work out, but once he had heard the voice, his feet wouldn't listen to his mind any longer.  
  
He slowly turned to face the blond haired boy, and lost any snide remark he was about to make to cover up for his stopping. He couldn't understand why whenever he made eye contact with Joey when making a sarcastic remark, his heart didn't stop like it did when he just made eye contact.  
  
Joey gathered all the confidence he could muster, and said, "Kaiba, I love you."  
  
Yugi and company had arrived just in time to hear Joey's confession of love, and just stared, mouth hanging open.  
  
/Man, I hadn't meant to say that. I really thought. I wasn't thinking. Kaiba's going to hate me now. He's going to start laughing. Why did Yugi and them have to see this? It's going to be more embarrassing./  
  
Kaiba looked from Joey to Yugi and them and back to Joey. There were so many other questions, but he knew he had to do something. Something to take that worried look off Joey's face.  
  
Kaiba walked closer to Joey, whispered in his ear, causing him to shudder, "I love you, too." and kissed him. It wasn't rough and hot and it wasn't a small peck on the lips, but more like a slow burn. A slow burn that consumed their souls.  
  
Both were lost to the fire that the kiss enkindled in their whole bodies. Everyone was in shock.and just stared not realizing that they should be averting their eyes. And only two people noticed the time shift, the trapped souls in the millennium items.  
  
A/N: okay, end of chapter 1. I shall hopefully continue this soon, but you never know. Hope you liked it. R/R Okay, and I realize that it seems pretty quick for it to be the first chapter, but there's a reason for that, at least I'm trying to make sure that there's a reason for it. :o) 


	2. High Tide 1

Disclaimer : don't own Yugioh, hope you don't sue. (  
  
A/N : (this is revamped and all, well, not really, but I'm reposting it because I took it off before. I'm really sorry it took so long, but there have been a lot of school things in the way, and I haven't even been able to get on my computer. : P That is just plain wrong. It's not right. It's some sort of punishment. I can't believe it!)  
  
This is the Egypt time of Seto/Jounouchi.  
  
There are also some other pairings such as Yugi/Yami, Ryou/Bakura (I sort of had to separate Ryou and the tomb raider and their names would have to sort of work for now.), yeah there might be other people, I'm not sure though.  
  
|  
  
ADT Yugioh 2 - : -  
  
High Water Region  
  
--- [a sort of prologue]  
  
Thunder clouds rolled over the small stone desert city ruled by a great Pharaoh, Yami. He held great powers from the Shadow Realm and controlled his city as well as his land with a strong arm.  
  
Geographically speaking, his city, the capital, was settled in a sort of desert basin; a long time ago his ancestors had used the basin to lure in their enemies, for they thought that because the city was at a lower position, it would be easier to take. However, their enemies learned that all along the sides of the basin were traps, holes, and soldiers to kill them before they were able to reach the city. Thus the great city was preserved, and no other enemy dared to try and attack it.  
  
Everyone thought it was invincible.  
  
--- [onward to the story]  
  
Jounouchi walked through the almost empty market place with his head down but eyes alert, trying the keep the attention away from himself. He mainly stuck to the shadows, and because of the thunder/rain clouds he did not have problems doing so. He thanked Ra that night was falling because he was about ready for a rest.  
  
He was out of breath, hungry, and unbelievably tired. He had finally been able to escape from his master and although the penalty for doing so was punishable with death, Jounouchi decided a long time ago that his soul would have died being a slave to the man he once called father.  
  
It had all changed after his mother and sister had died. His mom had died giving birth to his sister, but his sister was too weak to even survive, but before that day, he remembered the happy family that once was. His father had been neutral to him, but his mother showered him with love and filled his mind with hopes for the future. She was the one who gave him his first duel monsters card, without his father's knowledge. She also taught him how to harness his energy to summon them. Then, his mother was pregnant again. During labor, the situation turned from bad to worse, to down right terrible.  
  
So, it was then that his mother died, and then that his father stopped being a father and turned into an abusive slave master. Every day of Jounouchi's life was spent in either hearing abusive words or his father's favorite thing, to say that it was Jounouchi's fault that his mother was dead.  
  
Now, he knew that to be a lie, but he had spent many nights crying himself to sleep saying sorry to the heavens and is dead mother and sister.  
  
He was lost. He had never been allowed to leave his household. He fingered the collar around his neck. It chaffed his throat raw and caused discomfort but the worse thing was that it kept him from calling his monsters. His father had learned the hard way that Jounouchi could call on his monsters to protect him.  
  
The Flame Swordsman came to his aide when his father first started to abuse him, and after this his father had somehow managed to put that collar on him. It had been so long ago that Jounouchi didn't know if he still had the ability to call them. He felt so alone and detached. He still had his deck but would they answer his call? He didn't know.  
  
Darkness came and with darkness, thunder cracked and water started to pour down from the heavens. No one was around and it had been Jounouchi's initial plan to move with the cover of darkness. He was already soaked to the bone and shivering to sickness. He didn't think he could move further, and he suddenly felt sick. He couldn't breathe.  
  
No one saw him fall in the empty alley.  
  
#### Meanwhile ####  
  
"Pharaoh!" Seto exclaimed in shock, "No." He refused the sack of supplies that Yami was trying to give him.  
  
"You dare say no to the pharaoh," dangerous tinting his voice.  
  
Seto rolled his eyes, "Yami," he said simply.  
  
Yami started to laugh, "I'm ordering you to take a vacation. It's just two days. Just camp out. The High Priest can pray in the outskirts of the city for just two days."  
  
"I do not need a vacation," Seto said between clenched teeth.  
  
"I'll banish you to the shadow realm," Yami said jokingly, "Or." he continued with a glint in his eye, "maybe I'll just throw you out of the palace."  
  
"You wouldn't," Seto dared.  
  
"Won't I?" Yami said evenly, "Bakura, Honda, remove him from my sights. Far away."  
  
The two guards walked forward and tried to grab Seto, but instead they found their way to the floor as Seto threw them aside easily.  
  
"Dark Magician," Seto heard Yami yell out, "drop him somewhere in a dark alley maybe. Far from the palace." Yami threw the bag at Seto and he instinctively caught it.  
  
"No," Seto yelled, but before he could react the Dark Magician had already summoned enough energy to transport him.  
  
----------  
  
Seto fell with a thud on the hard sand floor of some dark alley. The rain poured on him and he shivered from the cold. The rain mercilessly fell and he clutched the sack to him. Seto slowly stood up, and started to walk when he tripped over something. He fell again and cursed Yami for his "vacation."  
  
Seto looked at what he had tripped on and found it to be some body, some person. At a closer inspection he guessed that it was some boy. He growled and was just about to leave when he saw that the boy was shivering violently. Seto fought against his desire to just leave the filthy boy on the floor to die, but something drew him to help him. He sighed and easily scooped up the body. He noticed how light the boy was considering his stature, but it was too dark to really see his features.  
  
Seto noticed that he was near the outskirts so ran into the desert for some space. Once out of the view of the town, Seto was already soaked and not once had the person in his arms stirred. There was just the faint, shuddered breath that assured Seto that he was alive.  
  
He summoned one of his three blue eyes white dragon mentally. Without having to ask, his dragon carefully curled around the two drenched boys and slightly unfurled his wings to block them from the rain and form a cave- like environment. One would never guess that it was a dragon.  
  
"Thank you,' Seto whispered while removing his wet clothing. He cast his eyes to the unmoving body on the floor beside him and decided to remove his clothing, too. It was a matter of life and death. Seto whispered a few magical words and started a fire. He rarely used his magic which differed from Yami's power because his power stemmed from something other than the shadow realm. He had his own reserve of energy that could not always be tapped into. He knew his dragon would not be harmed and the warmth was appreciated.  
  
This way, too, he was able to see the face of the body he felt strangely attached to already. And what he saw shocked him. The boy, a little younger than he, had blonde hair and a handsome face, his body was scrawny and looked like he hadn't eaten well in days. The real shock was that this boy had bruises and scars all over his body. He also wore a gold collar that he wasn't sure he could take off without magic.  
  
Seto couldn't help but peruse his body before he wrapped it in a blanket and brought him closer to the fire. Seto, himself, was only wrapped in a blanket because Yami seemed to have forgotten that Seto needed clothes on a vacation.  
  
He could feel the warmth returning to his body, but he was worried about the blonde who hadn't gained consciousness and whose limbs still felt icy. Seto decided that to just leave the boy alone wasn't going to help him any, so making sure the blanket was securely around both he and the boy, he shook him slightly.  
  
That was not working to wake him up, so he resorted to using a little of his magic to rouse the boy. When he did wake up, he looked worse. Not physically of course, Seto had never seen more beautiful chocolate brown eyes in his life, but he had never seen such fear, hurt, despair, and hurt in one pair of eyes. It made Seto's heart ache and made him want to change the boy's past so that he could make it all better. His heart had never felt such a thing before, and now, he wasn't sure where it was coming from.  
  
The boy realized that he was only wearing a blanket and pulling it tighter around himself, he tried to move away, but found he didn't have enough strength to move.  
  
"Don't worry," Seto said softly, the edge that usually was on his voice seemed to disappear. He was confused with his sudden shift of character, "It's raining outside and I found you lying on the ground."  
  
Seto heard the boy mumble something so he moved closer to "hear" better. "What did you say?"  
  
The boy looked warily at Seto and said rather defiantly, "You should have let me die."  
  
Seto became annoyed by his answer and no matter what he felt toward the boy, his temper got the better of him. "Okay," Seto said simply, lifting up the blonde easily by his arm, "I'll let you out."  
  
The boy looked confusedly at Seto and clutched the blanket around him. The blonde struggled a little.  
  
"What?" Seto asked after feeling him struggle, "You don't want to go outside. You'll probably die," he stated matter of factly and dropped him where he initially lay.  
  
"No. Please, I." the boy trailed off. Seto watched with sadness the boy just slumped to the floor near the fire and couldn't even brace himself from the fall.  
  
Seto walked to his sack and pulled out food and water. "Here. Take it. You look like you haven't eaten in a while, and I already ate. I don't even know your name. that is unless you want me to refer to you as slave."  
  
The blonde gingerly reached out to take the food, but answered before he ate, "Slave?"  
  
"Your clothing and bruises told me. You may not have the mark of a slave but you were definitely treated as one."  
  
The blonde looked downward, his father never had the time to scar him that way, but Jounouchi never left the house so there was no need for the mark.  
  
"So, slave."  
  
"My name is Jounouchi. You can call me Jou," what compelled him to add the last part was beyond him. He didn't know this older brown haired boy, but despite his initial feeling of uneasiness, he felt oddly safe with him. His brown hair, tall stature barely concealed by another blanket, but most unnerving were those icy blue eyes. Eyes that he wanted to fall into and never leave.  
  
Trying to cover the fact that he was staring, Jou started to eat and realized how famished he was.  
  
"My name is Seto. That is if you wanted to know." Seto had silently watched as at first Jou had just looked at him and saw the faint lush tint his cheeks before he started to eat.  
  
Jou swallowed his food and sheepishly looked up, "Yes, I did want to know. Thank you, Seto, for saving me."  
  
Seto relished to hear his name spoken by Jou, "So, by the looks of it, you ran away from your master and I believe you know what happens when a slave is caught," Seto said evenly, even though allowing any harm to come to Jou was the farthest thing from his mind.  
  
Jou had started to feel comfortable, but stiffened when he heard the threat, "I-I will do anything. Just please don't send me back to my fa-" Jou cut off short and looked away, ashamed that it had slipped.  
  
Seto was enraged. He caught on what Jou had been saying, but he hid it and kept his face even. He wanted to keep Jou and it hurt to think that he might lose him. 'Damn, why do I even feel anything for this boy? I shouldn't.'  
  
Before Seto could say anything Jou got an idea that he hoped would work. Jou begged, "I'll even be your slave. Please, just don't send me back." Jou felt certain that being a slave to Seto would be better than going back to his father or being out alone in the city.  
  
Seto didn't know what to do. He desperately wanted to say yes, but. "Hmm, I'm not too sure," Seto made up his mind, "I'll give you a trial and if you please me, I'll keep you and if you don't, I shall return you to your father."  
  
Jou winced, maybe he was wrong about Seto, but it was too late for that.  
  
"Hopefully, you ate enough because you should sleep now," Seto said.  
  
Jou nodded and moved closer to the fire. He was feeling stronger but still tired. Seto watched Jou until he felt certain that he was asleep. He stood up and let the blanket fall from his shoulders; he had wrapped it around him but it felt too feminine. There was no longer any reason to cover up. He was dry, and it was getting quite warm, that and Jou was asleep. or so he thought.  
  
Jou watched silently from his position near the fire. He could feel as Seto watched him and stayed awake to watch Seto in turn. However, Jou got a shock as Seto stood up stark naked and walked towards the clothes. Jou had never seen another male body before and felt.aroused. Sure he had seen girls too, but even then he never felt the deep burn of desire.  
  
Without thinking, he started to incoherently speak and thrashed around making sure his eyes were shut. "No," he whispered.  
  
He heard as Seto ran quickly by his side. "Jou?" he asked concerned. Jou didn't stop. Seto placed a hand on Jou's shoulder and immediately Jou stopped and whimpered a bit. Seto took his hand off and Jou started to thrash again. Seto put his hand to steady Jou and he stopped moving.  
  
Seto took the hint and laid down beside Jou and placed his arm around him protectively. Seto felt Jou settle closer to him and couldn't help but feel. complete.  
  
Jou smiled to himself, whatever instinct had compelled him to act like he did was definitely looking out for his best interest; and Jou soon realized before falling asleep encompassed by a warmth called Seto, that Seto was his best interest.  
  
Seto fell asleep lulled by the steady breathing of Jou and by the warm feel of his skin. The last thought he had was 'What am I getting myself into?'  
  
######## Somewhere between the Shadow Realm and reality. where time stands still.  
  
Yami - not the Yami from the Egyptian era, but Yami from Yugi - watched as the events occurred. He had no idea what was happening and he only faintly felt recognition when he saw himself ornately dressed as Pharaoh. "Do you know what's happening, Bakura?" Yami asked without turning to face him. There was no exit to this place and he found himself stuck with the tomb raider.  
  
"No, I thought you had brought us here just to torture me," Bakura walked beside Yami. The scenes that appeared were everywhere and both couldn't help but watch.  
  
And as it were, they were stuck together for no apparent reason except as amusement for some higher power.  
  
"I cannot use my magic here," Bakura stated, "Can you?"  
  
"Had I my magic, do you think we'd be here together still?" Yami stated annoyed. He couldn't stand the tomb raider and couldn't help worrying about Yugi. Yami wasn't sure if Yugi was alright and he hadn't even seen him during the Egyptian scenes. He had seen everyone except Ryou, Tea, and Yugi. Yami sighed, and thought to himself, 'At least the tomb raider hasn't tried anything.'  
  
Bakura was having his own problems. Somehow, he remembered everything from his past and he didn't want anyone else to remember, especially Ryou. If Ryou remembered then he didn't know how he was going to survive. He had stopped having a heart since. the incident. And even as he shared a body with Ryou in the present time, he could barely hold himself in check.  
  
Suddenly he noticed Yami disappearing. It looked as if Yami was fading, and he just wasn't there anymore. At first Bakura thought that Yami had found a way out of this limbo, but realized that since Yami didn't remember his past, he can't be allowed to see what happens next.  
  
It seemed that Bakura was the only one who knew what was happening. 


	3. High Tide 2

Disclaimer : Don't own anything Yugioh, please don't sue  
  
A/N: I know that the beginning was pretty quick, but you know.. it's all part of the plot. lol. sure. Yeah, so onward with the story. (Sorry it took forever and a day to get the other one up. did you know that I just realized right now, while in the middle of writing this fic that I called Bakura a tomb raider. gosh, I meant tomb robber. but whateva's right? It's practically the same thing! Sorry, if you even noticed it)  
  
Seto/Jou fic, plus other pairings.  
  
There's actually a Bakura/Ryou portion of this fic (just because I'm starting to love that pairing)  
  
--  
  
High Tide 2  
  
--  
  
"The rain is pouring outside, Yami," Ryou stated, "Shouldn't you bring Seto back before something happens to him?"  
  
"Your advisors did say that it would be a tremendous storm," Bakura added, "one unheard of in all history."  
  
Yami had a sly grin on, "I do believe you're getting weak, Bakura. What happened to that thieving mischief maker we all knew and despised?"  
  
Bakura blushed. He knew it was the truth. Ever since he and Ryou had been together, Bakura hadn't been the same. He wasn't as cruel and he didn't have the cruel look in his eyes. Of course, no one could possibly have the doe eyes like his love Ryou did, but nonetheless, he looked harmless.  
  
"Either way," Yami continued, smug that he received the desired effect, "I will not return Seto until he asks me to. Stubborn boy. Just forget about him. We have much work to do for my city. If this is to be the said 'tremendous storm,' I must make sure that my people are safe."  
  
#######  
  
Seto awoke when he felt the sand beneath him shift. His blue eyes white dragon was still acting as an impromptu umbrella, but he felt damp. The boy in his arms began to stir, and Seto couldn't help but smile. Many times during the night, Jou had been having bad dreams (A/N the real ones, not just a ploy to make Seto hold him tighter and closer) and Seto gladly complied and held Jou closer and in his protective embrace.  
  
Now though, Seto stood up and looked out. The sky was dark and the clouds still hovered ominously overhead. He couldn't tell if night had passed and day begun. There was no indication of either star, moon, or sun. Just the black canopy which seemed to be fixed upon the sky.  
  
Jou stood up, blanket around his shoulders (A/N: did you realize Seto was still naked?!?), and walked towards the outside where Seto stood and allowed Seto to hug him.  
  
"The sands are shifting," Jou said as an after thought, for he could not think straight when in the presence of Seto.  
  
"Yes," Seto brought Jou away from the outside, "You should get dressed. I think that we shall have to find shelter. It is no longer safe here. I fear it will not be safe at all."  
  
Jou looked confusedly at Seto, but instead of getting an explanation he was being dressed by his infatuation. When both boys were finally dressed, the sands were no longer the only thing shifting. Water was beginning to pour downward no longer in faint trickles, but in flat sheets of water flowing down into the sandy basin.  
  
"The rain is causing this. We must warn the Pharaoh," Seto quickly extinguished the fire and took Jou's hand so that he wouldn't lose him in the dark.  
  
"The Pharaoh?" Jou asked confused. He had been lost since Seto had gotten up and woken him. Somehow, Jou felt Seto's anxiousness and he was starting to worry.  
  
Jou didn't get an answer because the shelter that Jou had thought was made of stone started to shift around him. He tightened his grip on Seto to make sure he didn't lose him as he felt the rain starting to pelt him. Seto noticed this and pulled Jou in an embrace partly to shield him from the rain but mostly to comfort both of them.  
  
Seto softly whispered in Jou's ear, "This is my monster, the Blue Eyes White Dragon and he will take us to the palace. I will help you on, but make sure you try and center yourself as he flies. I won't let you go. It'll just make it easier."  
  
Seto had thought that helping Jou onto his dragon would be easy, but Jou still could not move completely, so he lifted the blonde easily and sat down. He willed his dragon to fly towards the palace. Seto would not be the one to ask for help. He had information for Yami that would change everything.  
  
Jou was too much in shock to do much except lean on Seto. Too much information had been presented to him at one time. Jou may have been sheltered - bad choice of words, it was more of a forced isolation --, but he knew that the only person in Egypt with the possession of a Blue Eyes White Dragon was the High Priest, in fact three Blue Eyes White Dragons. And everyone knew that the High Priest was cold hearted and if he hadn't been the high priest people would have called him evil. He was a supposed loner who disliked everyone and often beat slaves for fun. It was said that the Pharaoh was the only one who could control his temper.  
  
And here he was, practically being cuddled by the high priest. Jou was so confused. There were too many grey spots and the fact that he couldn't think straight just because Seto was holding him wasn't helping at all. So, he opted for the best thing at that moment, to just sit and relish in the moment he had with his Seto before any new revelations came up again.  
  
Seto felt Jou settle against him. The ride on his dragon wouldn't be that long and his mind was already working to solve the upcoming problem if the rain didn't stop. But. until he reached the palace, he decided to not worry about anything except for the boy in his arms. There were too many complications and too many issues to deal with once they had to face reality and Seto wasn't sure he was ready to face them, now that he had found his. soul mate?  
  
#######  
  
Yami paced nervously in the throne room. Seto had yet to call for help.  
  
"That worried, huh?" Tea asked. She was his advisor and the one that could see glimpses of the future.  
  
"No," Yami lied, "it's just that if he gets hurt, it would be my fault because I sent him out there against his will."  
  
Yami would never truly outright admit it, but his advisors and personal guards were his true friends and he cared deeply for them. There were many stories on how they met (A/N: which I probably will never get into because I feel too unorganized for that.) but it just felt right that they were together.  
  
"Bakura, weather report," Yami ordered.  
  
Bakura looked out the balcony that he was stationed nearby. His talent was with the weather and the elements. But, most of the time he was too lazy to elucidate on what he actually knew.  
  
"It's raining a lot harder," He answered simply, "and doesn't look like it's going to stop any time soon."  
  
Yami rolled his eyes and was about to make him explain when Honda interrupted.  
  
"I think I see something flying toward us, and it's no storm cloud."  
  
####  
  
Finally Seto could see the palace, but just barely. His monster knew exactly where to fly. There was one particular balcony which the Pharaoh particularly liked to work in and which had a balcony large enough for a dragon to land on.  
  
Jou felt the dragon slow down and make an ascent. He didn't know what to expect and was more nervous than he thought possible. The dragon had landed. It was quite graceful, but he didn't want to leave the rain suddenly. Seto could feel Jou stiffen as he carried him off the dragon and stand him on his own feet.  
  
Seto reached for Jou's hand and held it tightly as they made their way to the faint glow that was the throne room. Seto felt the familiar gust of air as his dragon returned to the Shadow Realm.  
  
Before they entered the room, they ran into Honda and Bakura as they walked forward.  
  
"Seto," Honda stated, "who's that with you?"  
  
Seto continued to walk. He did not actually want to be mean to Honda, but he was sure that everyone would want to hear the answer to that question.  
  
"Finally," Yami said, "always one to make a grand entrance. You look like a wet cat. Oh, and what did the cat drag in?"  
  
Yami was of course joking with Seto, but Jou did not know that. He had the sudden impulse to bow down to the Pharaoh, but with Seto holding his hand so tightly, all he could do was shiver from the cold rain.  
  
"Yami, I've got bad news," Seto started and saw the questioning look that Jou gave him, "I believe we may have to evacuate the city."  
  
"Evacuate?" Tea asked before Yami could say anything.  
  
Jou was so confused, and Seto felt badly for not telling the blonde anything, but he couldn't help enjoy how cute Jou looked when confused (A/N: I'm sure he looked extremely cute then, right?).  
  
Bakura knew exactly where Seto had been going with his warning, "The rain isn't going to let up soon. I actually expect it to last longer than weeks. The gods are punishing us for some reason, and their wrath is strong and endless."  
  
Ryou continued, now everyone was catching onto the grim idea, "And since we're in a basin, the water will first flood our city. So we must take the people to higher grounds."  
  
Yami was greatly disturbed by this new information and couldn't think of any other way. If Bakura said the rain wasn't going to let up, then the rain was going to keep coming from the sky. Yami had no doubt in that fact. It was clear cut actually. If the basin was going to fill with water, then the people should be evacuated onto higher grounds. One of the questions would be, how he was going to get everyone out in time. At the rate of the rainfall, it would take quite some time.  
  
"You're absolutely sure that this will happen?" Yami asked, once it started there would be no turning back from an evacuation.  
  
Bakura looked out the nearest window, "Without a doubt."  
  
"Then we'll have to tell everyone. Seto, I will be able to tell everyone with any power connected to the Shadow Games, but I will need help with those without them," Yami basically meant that he would be doing everyone except slaves because slaves were the only people in the city that did not have any access and were restricted from the Shadow Games.  
  
Yami started to make the check list that needed to be done. Everyone was going to be busy with preparations, but before that, "Wait. Before we get to our tasks, I believe that we could spare about a few seconds to hear who your companion is."  
  
Jou had been standing beside Seto the whole conversation, but hoped that somehow he wouldn't be seen at all. He had started to shiver violently because of the exposure to the rain during the ride over, but Seto released his hand to hug him so as to share body heat. At first a bit of pink tinged Jou's cheeks, but when he noticed that no one said anything about it, lost himself to the sensation of someone holding him with such care. When he heard Yami's question he tried to settle himself deeper into Seto's embrace so as to somehow hide.  
  
Seto looked at Yami to Jou and then back, "This is my new slave. My Jou," he stated with satisfaction.  
  
Jou blushed at the possessiveness he heard in Seto's voice. There was something both scary and comforting about Seto being possessive of him. He knew that no one would ever mess with him again because Seto would be there to protect him, and he would be sure to take care of Seto.  
  
Yami nodded and said, "Before you inform the people, do get some dry clothes on before you become ill. You and your new slave."  
  
##### In limbo. #####  
  
Bakura wasn't watching the following scenes with much interest because he knew what happened next. He was paying more attention to his white haired angel.  
  
Ryou.  
  
It was such a sacred word in Bakura's vocabulary. Ryou.  
  
He had loved the angel with everything that he was and more. His love was unconditional and Ryou returned it.  
  
Bakura's eyes kept drifting toward him and noticed with sharp eyes the looks that continually passed between Ryou and himself of the olden days. They weren't only looks though. They were faint smiles, gestures, and physical contact. Every possible moment was shared together some way.  
  
Bakura sighed. He became angered with himself when he felt tears stinging his eyes. He hadn't cried in such a long time. Egypt may have been the last time he had cried, and he didn't want to start again.  
  
Being alone in the limbo was so much worse than being with someone. At least with someone he would have his control over his memories and emotions, and he would have a reason to hide them. Alone, however, there was nothing holding back the memories. especially since they were being shown to him already.., there was nothing holding back his emotions. There was no reason to not feel the emotions again, except for maybe the fact that it just hurt too much and scarred him so long ago that he did not wish to reopen old wounds that have yet to heal properly.  
  
He couldn't help it anymore. He couldn't stop the tears from flowing, but most of them were to regret what he lost in Egypt. What he no longer had, and what he probably could never have considering the way that he treated Ryou in his own "real" time.  
  
Bakura hadn't always beaten Ryou. Well, maybe he relatively "always" did when he was a trapped soul in the millennium item, but he had tried to beat Ryou before in Egypt and it never lasted that long.  
  
**** Flashback (A/N: Bakura/Ryou portion! hurray) *******  
  
Bakura paced the dungeon like a caged animal. In fact, he was a caged animal, and caged animals are very dangerous. He was alone in his misery because due to his magical inclinations, he had to be put into a special magic proof cell deep within the palace basement.  
  
He growled because of anger, but his stomach growled because he was hungry. The slave who usually brought his food was very late, and Bakura was about ready to murder the little white haired boy, even though he was starting to like him.  
  
Bakura had been imprisoned because of stealing from the Pharaoh. Pharaohs. the dead ones. with the pyramids. more than once. He would never have been caught had it not been for the High Priest, who, after the first offense, placed magic over the other pyramids and tombs so as to catch him.  
  
The penalty for stealing from a Pharaoh was death, but since both the Pharaoh and the High Priest were busy with some supposed boy who looked like the Pharaoh, he had yet to be sentenced.  
  
That had been months ago, and Bakura was used to the darkness, and he was used to no one else being anywhere near his cell because he seemed to be the only criminal who had magic, but what he was most used to were the three times a day visit from the slave called Ryou who brought his food.  
  
The first time Bakura received his meal from Ryou he had ridiculed the slave for being so weak and effeminate. He even punished the slave for coming too close to him by calling a jolt of electricity, lightning, onto the boy. The magic of the cell could only be used to contain the magic, and since Ryou had to walk into the cell to give the food, he felt the resulting sting of magic from Bakura. Bakura had even tried to threaten Ryou to release him from his cell, but the magic only allowed Ryou to be able to walk into and out of the cell freely. When Bakura tried to get out, he was repelled backwards. It wasn't like walking into a wall, it was like the wall pushed him back. He flew a good few feet.  
  
It was during the first two weeks that Bakura had tormented Ryou, and still then, Ryou said nothing. Ryou never once tore his eyes away from the floor. He walked into the cell with his head to the floor and he walked out of the cell without once looking at Bakura. Bakura was starting to wonder whether or not the boy ever spoke or whether or not Ryou even realized there was someone in the cell.  
  
However, it was becoming boring to just beat on a person if they didn't whimper or cower or make any move to try and get away. In fact, he was starting to feel a little "something" towards the boy. He felt it the first moment he saw Ryou, but it was the first time Bakura admitted the fact to himself.  
  
Of course he initially blamed it on the fact that he was slowly going insane because of the lack of human contact. Bakura was beginning to think that the Pharaoh completely forgot about him.  
  
That's when Bakura decided to make sure things changed. He wasn't about to sit down and do nothing until he died. When Ryou finally arrived to the cell, Bakura immediately wrapped tendrils of his magic all around the boy and hoped that his plan would work. Ryou, head down, continued his daily ritual and placed the tray of food on the stone that served Bakura as a table.  
  
Bakura just watched and noticed that Ryou was walking with a limp. It was unlike him. Ryou was usually untouched and seemed to be the most healthy slave Bakura had ever seen. Now there was something different. He really couldn't tell because Ryou's head was down and his whole body was covered, but Bakura knew when someone had been beaten. He had experienced it, and he had seen the results when he had beaten Ryou.  
  
Someone had hurt his servant. Bakura became enraged, but not like he used to be. He had the sudden urge to kill someone, and not just anyone, but that person who hurt his servant. He couldn't help but feel a little possessive towards the boy. He was the only person Bakura saw for the past few months.  
  
Ryou started to walk out of the cell before Bakura could do anything, but Ryou was thrown backwards suddenly once reaching the magical shield that blocked the cell. Bakura forgot that it was his initial plan to prevent Ryou from exiting when he saw that the said boy was not getting up.  
  
Ryou was unconscious, but Bakura finally was able to get a good look at the boy who served him his meals and took his beatings without a word. 'Slaves were used to it' he supposed as an after thought. Bakura looked at the face of his victim and felt his heart wrench. The silver haired boy had a black eye and bruises on his cheek and neck. It looked like someone had tried to strangle him to death.  
  
Bakura gently picked the boy up and laid him on his bed and waited. He had to wait for a long time. He ate only part of his meal because Ryou felt so light when he carried him that Bakura was sure that Ryou would be hungry once he woke up. if he ever woke up.  
  
Bakura had seated himself down bedside and quietly watched Ryou sleep. He had to admit that without looking at the deep purple bruises on Ryou's face, he was rather handsome. Bakura smiled to himself. He considered calling Ryou pretty, but thought better of it. In fact, Bakura didn't even know the white haired slave's name. (A/N: hehe, well, I had to call Ryou. "Ryou" cuz I couldn't keep using "he" and "him" and "slave")  
  
Slowly, Ryou began to stir. He had already experienced the beating of his life and being thrown a few feet by magic had pushed him into exhaustion. It was the highlight of his day to be able to bring food to the prisoner. The three times a day brought him away from the harsh world of the reality of being a slave and brought him to his soul mate. Of course, Ryou knew that Bakura was his soul mate. It was obvious to him.  
  
He awoke and found himself looking into the eyes of Bakura. They weren't filled with hatred or spite, but they were filled with concern. Ryou could feel a slight electric tingle run through him as their eyes met. He knew that Bakura felt it, too.  
  
"Are you." Bakura started, but stood up and walked to the other side of the cell. He would not meet Ryou's eyes again, "Are you alright? I really didn't think that you'd. get hurt or something." Bakura was at a loss for words. He felt the electricity pass through them and wondered whether it was his imagination or something.  
  
Ryou slowly tried to sit up, but ended up falling harder onto the unforgiving stone bed. Ryou clenched his fists and squeezed his eyes shut to try to block out the pain, but it failed to work.  
  
Bakura heard Ryou ungracefully hit the bed. And instinctively ran to his aide.  
  
"Be careful," Bakura mentally scolded himself for acting so weak, for showing kindness to some slave. "What's your name?" He decided to change the subject.  
  
Ryou opened his eyes. He remembered that smell easily, and felt the familiar body heat that made him heady. "Bakura," he mumbled.  
  
Bakura stared in wonder. He thought to himself, 'Did he just say my name? I felt a little recognition but.' He found Ryou staring at him, "You just said my name, didn't you? How'd you know?"  
  
Ryou looked sheepishly away from Bakura and thought of whether or not he should lie to him. He decided to tell the truth. Ryou said barely above a whisper, "Did you know that I, too, have some magic within me?"  
  
Bakura shook his head, more to clear his mind when he heard the cute, shy voice that Ryou had used to answer. "Before you continue, can you tell me what your name is?" Bakura wanted to add a name to the face that he was trying so hard to memorize.  
  
"Ryou." Damn, Bakura had to try so hard to not just jump the boy. Ryou didn't realize the effect he had on Bakura - well, at least in Bakura's perspective.  
  
Ryou continued, "As you have the power of the elements, I have the power of hindsight."  
  
"Hindsight?" Bakura was confused.  
  
##### Pause in flashback ####  
  
Bakura remembered that moment well. He had been so confused, but then Ryou had explained it. Bakura loved when Ryou talked. Ryou would always speak softly because he was so shy and quiet by nature. However, that voice reached deep into Bakura's soul and held him captivated.  
  
Hindsight, if Bakura remembered correctly was not only the ability to see every facet of the current past, but the ability to remember past lives and different times. Bakura, thought about that for a second.  
  
And thought out loud, "Wouldn't that mean that he remembers everything? Shouldn't he be here then?"  
  
Bakura looked around the dark room in limbo. He couldn't see past the images except for a few yards and those yards were void of any other human being beside the tomb robber.  
  
Bakura was trying desperately to think of whether Ryou should be able to keep his powers. Bakura started to tear, he thought to himself, 'damn, why the hell am I so weak? Why do I feel it as if it were yesterday?' but the one question that hurt him the most to think of was 'Why aren't you here with me, Ryou?'  
  
"But, I am with you," Ryou said softly.  
  
Bakura turned around to see Ryou, arms outstretched and waiting.  
  
. . . . . A/N : I hope it wasn't too sappy. It did get a little side tracked because I suddenly have this new obsession with Ryou/Bakura instead of Seto/Jou. I hope I won't take so long writing the next chapter, but you never know what comes up. 


	4. High Tide 3

Disclaimer : Don't own anything Yugioh, please don't sue.  
  
A/N : (I really don't know why Ryou was so full of sap and I ended that chapter with his arms wide open. lol. I just think he's super cute. and I've got to apologize for my current writing. it really isn't up to par, but I've been distracted and haven't really had the time to reread anything I wrote. and now that I reread it again. it really doesn't flow.)  
  
For those of you who haven't been reading this, or just really missed the point. this is a Seto/Jou fic.  
  
Oh, yeah and it actually includes other pairings that I like. Bakura/Ryou and others. and I have asked myself, where is Yugi in all this? Don't know.  
  
Yeah and prolly a lot of OOC-ness going around in this story in general  
  
High Tide 3 . Bakura turned around to see Ryou, arms outstretched and waiting.  
  
He was torn to say the least and didn't know what to do. His heart and soul wanted terribly to enter that warm embrace. He had deprived himself of Ryou because of the past, and his behavior was more than terrible in the present. The memories had kept a wall between what Bakura wanted and what he needed. He'd been hurt and knew that he could avoid that pain if he endured the pain of not having Ryou at all.  
  
He just couldn't stand it. He knew he was weak, and Ryou was just waiting. Ryou was taking the initiative. He was being the dominant one. Waiting for him to make his decision, and Bakura wasn't about to disappoint. again.  
  
Allowing his usual shell of manliness drop, he ran to Ryou and hugged him earnestly and so tight that he was about to refuse ever letting go of him. ever again.  
  
Ryou seemed to lose all the strength that he had and all the control that he had in the situation, and let Bakura take over once more. He nestled against him and said, "It's been a while since we've done this."  
  
########Egyptian Time ####  
  
"Seto," Jou was standing in the middle of Seto's lavishly adorned bedroom currently waiting for some clothes (A/N: just missed the bath scene. darn), "you're going to have to explain it to me."  
  
Seto had been avoiding the subject because it was a long and tedious subject to speak of. He couldn't help his reluctancy, but Jou wasn't very happy about being left in the dark. Either way, Seto felt that in some way, though he didn't know which way, he needed Jou's help to evacuate the city, and this unhappy Jou didn't seem very cooperative. It was cute though.  
  
Seto came out dressed, extra robes in hand, and he stood and just looked at him.  
  
Jou suddenly felt self conscious about the fact that he was standing naked, bruised and scarred, in front of the high priest of Egypt who was just staring. "Are you going to hand me clothes?" he asked softly. He was a slave and his master could decide whatever he wanted, clothing could be optional.  
  
Seto smirked and pulled Jou closer to him, "Maybe I like you better this way." - Jou was blushing furiously. - "and you ask too many questions."  
  
Jou answered, "I've asked only one, and you've been avoiding it."  
  
He seemed to consider it for a moment then gave in, "Fine," he handed the clothes and stated as if it was common knowledge, "I'm the high priest of Egypt and close friend to the Pharaoh whose name is Yami. I was forced into a vacation that I did not want to go to by the Pharaoh and was transported into the alley where I found you." He gave a brief smile, which even Jou was beginning to realize was rare. "I have three blue eyes white dragons, one of which was used to, number one shelter us from the rain and number two fly us over here to the palace. Yami has a number of royal guards and advisors who are his friends including Tea, Bakura, Ryou, Honda, oh, yeah, and a personal slave, Yugi, who currently is sick. Each one of us has these abilities which more or less is the reason that we are employed by the Pharaoh. Tea has foresight; Bakura power over the elements; Ryou hindsight; Honda power of illusions, Yugi the power of summoning, and I can do basic magic and other miscellaneous things. The Pharaoh himself has numerous powers, but most of them stem from the Shadow Realm so of course there are limitations to his abilities. The rain doesn't look like it's going to stop any time soon, and because this whole city is in a desert basin, everything will probably flood. So, we have to help evacuate the city. Because of my telepathic abilities, I can reach the people who the Pharaoh cannot reach and tell them to evacuate. Good enough for you?" Before even waiting for an answer, he continued, "But it's too bad because the rain isn't going to wait for me to tell you any more of my life story."  
  
Jou had dressed and was standing in awe trying to comprehend everything that Seto had told him. "I-i-it's fine," he was still lagging a little, "What can I do to help?"  
  
***** In the throne room, later *****  
  
"Seto," Bakura said in a hushed voice, "Yami already started, couldn't wait for you any longer. A little distracted?" Bakura teased looking at Jou.  
  
Seto sent him a death glare, "You should talk, lover boy. I'm surprised Ryou isn't here." Just then as if on cue, Ryou walked up to them, and Bakura rolled his eyes. Seto said before Bakura could talk, "I'm going to get started with my task. Do you know what Yami has planned so that the people won't panic?"  
  
Ryou smiled, "Well, I'm not quite sure how Yami's planning to keep them calm, but I know that he's giving them before this day ends. though I'm not sure how they're supposed to know considering the sun being blocked out and all. Yeah, and Honda, well, he's going to be wiped out by the time this is all through. He's making a golden pathway for the people to follow."  
  
Jou had been listening intently, and so far he had been following, but when the 'golden pathway' remark had been said he looked to Seto for an explanation, "How's he managing that?"  
  
Seto looked down, and instead of the annoyed look both Bakura and Ryou were expecting to see, he grinned and said, "Honda's creating an illusion of a golden pathway so that the people will know which path is the quickest to get out of the city."  
  
"Where are you leading them?" Jou asked.  
  
It was a good question, too. Seto looked to Ryou and Bakura for an answer. Both shrugged, but just then Tea walked into the room.  
  
"He's leading them to the nearby hill city. It's the closest and the safest place for them to be." Tea looked exhausted.  
  
"What have you been up to?" Ryou asked, "Are you okay?"  
  
Tea looked at him sadly, "I've just been getting these visions and they don't seem to want to stop." She looked toward where Yami sat on his throne both eyes closed, but his third eye shining brightly on his forehead, "So, he started already? Yugi's getting a little better, but he's been calling for him."  
  
Yugi had been sick for about a week now. Some strong fever had bedridden him and Yami had felt helpless to do anything. The Pharaoh had been distracted, so now, they all hoped that his attention wasn't being torn in two. It was make his task harder and it would take a lot longer.  
  
"I've got to start as well," Seto stated and walked toward the window. He could concentrate better listening to the forces of nature. The steady pouring of rain would be a good thing to help Seto focus on his task.  
  
Jou followed him even though he knew that concentration was needed for what Seto was about to undertake. "Do you want me to go somewhere else, Seto?" he asked tentatively, "I don't want to break your concentration."  
  
Seto sat down cross-legged and Jou followed in suit. There had to be a reason why he felt that he needed Jou to be by his side, but he just couldn't figure it out. "Just sit by me. It may take a while, and if you want to leave, try to find Tea, Ryou, or Bakura. They'll tell you what needs to be done."  
  
He started to go into a trance and Jou watched in interest as he felt Seto's presence leave to some other part of the city. He wondered for a moment why Yami and Seto didn't just send out a strong sort of wave out with the message. That way, everyone would know and even though it would take energy out of them, it would be a lot faster. But then again, a wave of that magnitude would be too intrusive and might cause them to go into some mental shock.  
  
Jou shook his head, because he wasn't doing anything, he was left with thinking and he was starting to get a headache.  
  
He looked at Seto again, and could see beads of sweat from all the concentration starting to form on his brow. He wished so badly that there was something he could do to make it a little easier on him.  
  
He closed his eyes and felt for what he knew without a doubt to be Seto. Even though physically Seto was right beside Jou, it was a great distance that Jou went over the city to find his mind. Jou held back a little and felt as Seto warned each person individually to pack only their important belongings and follow the golden path to get out of the city. Jou could not only feel that, he could feel all the people that were leaving, too. Seto was working efficiently and had covered a good portion of the people who he needed to inform, but no matter how efficient he was, he was beginning to slow down because of all the energy that he had used. He would soon have to take a break. Jou was so enthralled with everything that he could feel because of Seto, that he didn't notice until a little later that Seto had stopped and was 'looking' at him - because more or less the only way that Seto could contact everyone was an astral projection of their minds.  
  
'How? What.' Seto couldn't understand how Jou had managed to follow him. It took him some intense years of training to be able to leave his body, but Jou had just done it without even trying. 'How did you follow me, Jou?'  
  
'You won't get mad, right?' Jou sort of mentally whispered.  
  
'Do I feel mad to you? Now, just tell me how you followed me.'  
  
Seto did have a point, he didn't feel that he was mad, 'Well, I was looking at you and I really wanted to help you, so I just concentrated and sort of felt for you. Is it okay that I did it?'  
  
Seto didn't know what to think. Was Jou a natural telekinetic or was there another explanation? He decided that he would think about that later. 'Can you copy what I'm doing right now?'  
  
'How am I supposed to know who to go to,' Jou asked nervously, he didn't want to mess up.  
  
'I'll,' Seto trying to make up a plan of action, 'mentally mark the people. Just tell them the message and go to the next. There's a lot of people in this city and we need to reach them all.'  
  
Soon the city knew to evacuate, and more than half already did so safely. Yami had finished a little before the two, but he was beyond exhausted and couldn't help but sleep a little while. By that time though, the water had risen to knee level. Walking was becoming extremely difficult and it was slowing their progress down.  
  
Seto came out of his trance to find that Jou was practically asleep on his shoulder. His gut instinct had been right about his help, and even though he didn't think it was possible, but he was falling in love even harder for the blonde. He easily lifted Jou up and brought him to his room. Seto knew that the Pharaoh and they would be the last to evacuate the city. It was a given fact. Yami would not leave his subjects to face a flood alone. He looked down at the sleeping blonde and wished that he could make him evacuate with the others as well. He'd probably be safer.  
  
Just then, Ryou ran into the room, breathless. "Where have you been? Yami's been looking for you."  
  
"What?" Seto was worried, Ryou never hurried in anything. He usually was calm, but he seemed close to freaking out.  
  
"It's raining even harder and people are getting stuck."  
  
Raining harder? Seto thought to himself. Was it even possible? "Ra, what are we going to do?"  
  
A/N: Finally, it's done. I think it's pretty short, so sorry about that. But the story'll finally get moving. 


	5. High Tide 4

Disclaimer : I don't own YGO, so please don't sue.  
  
A/N : Okay, yeah, so here goes another try with this writing thing. (  
  
Seto/Jou fic, and other pairings.  
  
It's kinda slow, so bear with me please!  
  
Oh, yeah, and sorry about that whole, telekinesis, astral projection. in the long run, you know what I mean. right? . . High Tide 4 . .  
  
"Raining harder?" Seto couldn't believe it. Ra was punishing them. There could be no other explanation. He hoped that the people stuck in the city would not die, but most of all, he hoped that his slave would not die.  
  
Seto ignored Ryou while he moved to wake his sleeping beauty up. It would do him no good if Jou died because he slept through the largest and most terrible flood ever seen in Egypt.  
  
"Jou. Get up."  
  
"Is the flood over yet?" Jou asked, eyes still closed, "'cause I won't move until it's over." He fleetingly realized that less than two days ago, he would never have thought of refusing an order from a master. He couldn't believe how comfortable he felt around Seto.  
  
"No, it just got worse," Seto replied, smiling at Jou's answer, and in a way so that Ryou wouldn't be able to see the unnatural happiness on his face.  
  
"Fine, fine," Jou slowly moved to get up.  
  
-------------------------  
  
"Bakura?" Yami practically pleaded. Yugi was on his lap still a little sick, but able to move, which was beneficial since Yami was going to leave the city sooner than he had expected.  
  
"I don't think we'll be able to save the people," Bakura said rather blandly. He didn't care about the other people. He cared about his Ryou, who was currently not by his side. "The thunder seems to be getting louder, and the lightning is getting too close to the basin and the water for people to actually be safe. They have to get out very soon, or else they'll die. And we have to leave, too." He emphasized the last part. He was not going to lose Ryou. Not now, not ever.  
  
Just then, Ryou, Seto, and Jou entered the room. Ryou immediately went to Bakura, who put his arm around his love.  
  
Jou heard him whisper, "What took you so long?" and saw Ryou shrug deeper into the hug that followed the question.  
  
Seto spoke to Yami, "How are we going to help the people now?"  
  
"Progress is slowing down, that we know for certain, but since most of the people have already evacuated the basin and are moving toward the hill city at a good rate, we may not have to worry," Yami stated, trying to ignore the fact that he was more anxious to get out of the city now that he knew Yugi could be moved.  
  
Tea interjected, "Honda is doing the best he can, but he won't be able to hold on much longer, and then the people will be lost."  
  
"Won't they just follow the people in front of them?" Jou asked. He was able to keep up with the conversation, it would seem clean clothes and a short nap was all he needed.  
  
"That's what we're hoping for, but we still need light to help lead the way," Seto elaborated.  
  
At this Yugi moaned. Yami tried to hush him back to sleep but he would not be swayed. He weakly manage to say, "We can summon our monsters to help out, I'm sure that we would have enough energy to keep them present long enough to evacuate."  
  
At seeing his aibou so weak, Yami used his magic to force Yugi into a healing sleep. He added, "Yugi's right. It will weaken us to do so, but if we use our monsters, we will be able to evacuate them quicker and more efficiently."  
  
Seto, remembering the collar on Jou's neck, turned to him in time to see his slave staring intently at him. He smirked to see the blush spread through his face at being caught.  
  
"That collar?"  
  
Jou absent-mindedly fingered it, "My dad put it on me, so that I wouldn't be able to use my monsters against him. I-I don't even know if I can call them anymore."  
  
Seto reassured him, "These monsters do not just become disloyal to their master. They know their place and will forever be by your side. Just give me a moment." Seto wasn't exactly sure what he was looking for, maybe a clasp, a hint, or even an idea of how to take it off. It was a collar that he'd never seen before in his life, and he wasn't sure if he was going to be able to take it off.  
  
Bakura saw what Seto was doing and said, "Don't even try."  
  
"What?" Seto asked irked by the interruption.  
  
Yami had already called forth his Dark Magician, Gaia the Fierce Knight, and Curse of Dragon to help the others. If three was the great pharaoh's limit, he knew that he had to start helping or else there would be no time left to save everyone. Of course, Yami did call three of his strongest monsters. Ryou called his favorite card Change of Heart, Lamp Spirit Ra Djinn, and White Magical Hat. Tea summoned a card that a passing princess had given her, Harpy Lady (A/N as if we don't know who she got that from, and I didn't include her because I didn't see anywhere to put her). Seto had half his mind on Jou and the other half trying to sustain his three Blue Eyes White Dragons as they flew outside trying to help with the others to safety. While Bakura was also busy trying to force the water any place but the basin and away from the road which the people were trying to leave.  
  
"Don't even try to take off that collar," Bakura said again gritting his teeth as the rain came down harder.  
  
Jou was standing patiently under the scrutiny of Seto even though he was anxious to be able to help, that was until Bakura interjected, then he just became nervous.  
  
"Why?" Seto asked for the elaboration which Bakura wasn't giving.  
  
"I once saw a collar like that a while ago before you ever caught me. I haven't seen one until today. It's one of the older versions of the collars used on slaves who can reach the Shadow Realm. Because of the great damage those slaves used to do upon their masters and slavers, they developed these as the first prototypes of cutting them off from their monsters. After a while, they stopped developing them," Bakura left them hanging once more. He was trying to finish, but he needed to concentrate on the flood, but he forced his attention to the Seto and Jou because he knew they had to know.  
  
"They stopped developing it because whenever the slavers put them on the people from cities they had pillaged because slaves weren't always slaves, those people tried to take them off. They succeeded, somewhat, but because the power of the collar had left a certain imprint on their souls, those people were consumed by their own monsters and by the Shadow Realm. If anyone even attempted to try to take it off, even just a crack would do, they would die." Bakura finished his story and was able to fully concentrate on the flood.  
  
Jou looked up at Seto, and Seto saw the heart ache and pain that he was feeling. "Jou."  
  
"No," he interrupted, honey-brown eyes filling with tears, "help them, they need you more than I do right now." He said pointing outside where the others were congregated working their magic.  
  
"If you tried to my own Red Eyes Black Dragon would kill me, and I don't think I would survive just the betrayal," Jou tried to reason.  
  
Seto was a little taken aback that Jou even had such a powerful monster, but dismissed it, and shook his head, but Jou pushed him out and ran the other way, uncertain of where he was actually running to. He was about to follow when he heard one of his monsters roar. He swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat, to never be able to call his monsters would be a fate he would never wish upon any of his enemies. He walked to the others.  
  
Yami said, "The water has gotten too high, and Honda is almost out of energy, but we've got things under control so far. There are only a few more people left to save. The others down there took the hint and summoned their own monsters to help. No one had thought to use them for other than dueling."  
  
Seto nodded distractedly. He saw his monsters flying to help those without their own monsters. Saw the city that he helped control almost be submerged with water. He threw his mind out of his body to feel if anyone was left behind or in danger, and feeling no one, he let his Blue Eyes White Dragons return to the Shadow Realm.  
  
The others soon followed suit, and Honda was able to take a rest.  
  
"We actually did it," Yami said relieved, "but now we must save ourselves."  
  
Tea suddenly fell to the floor. Honda ran to her side and helped her up once the vision had passed.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Tea looked out to the storm, "Everyone, inside now!" she screamed. No one questioned her, and a lightning bolt came from Ra himself and ripped through a large part of the palace. Luckily everyone was safe. almost.  
  
"Ryou!" Bakura screamed. Ryou had covered Bakura in order to protect him from the flying rock debris that resulted from the blast, and by doing so, saved Bakura's life and took a fatal blow to the back of his head. Everyone looked on at the scene, shocked into stillness and hoping against hope that the red all over Bakura and the floor was just an illusion.  
  
Bakura cradled Ryou's head on his lap, "Ryou, don't leave me. Don't. I love you too much, and I don't know what I'll do without you. Please don't go, I-I." He broke into tears and the sobs that racked his body were uncontrollable.  
  
Ryou gingerly lifted up his arm and brushed the tears away from Bakura's cheek, "As long as you're okay." and the brown in his eyes slowly lost the vitality of life.  
  
"Nooo," Bakura yelled as though his own life had come to an end, and for him it had. His life had been Ryou, and without him, he didn't know what he was going to do. Yami and the others tried to pry him and Ryou apart, but were met with hostility and a persistence so strong that no one expected to be able to tear them apart.  
  
"You tried to save my life, but without you there's nothing left here worth living for," Bakura said as his final farewell, and turned to the Pharaoh, "Leave. I will stay and die with Ryou by my side. There is nothing you can do to change my mind."  
  
Yami shook his head knowing that the Tomb Robber would be true to his word until the flood did kill him, but time was running out and the water level was higher than most of the buildings outside and was almost reaching the floor of the palace that they all were assembled. The third eye on his forehead started to glow and the Millennium Puzzle lifted from its place on Yami's chest.  
  
"I'm sorry Bakura, but." Yami saw the hurt in Bakura's eyes and the hatred after he realized what Yami was about to do. Bakura was about to protest when his spirit became trapped in the Millennium Ring. The others shook their heads in sadness because although Yami had saved Bakura's life, he would not be happy once the Pharaoh set him free once more.  
  
"Where's Seto?" Tea asked.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
When Seto saw Ryou die, he immediately thought about Jou and ran out of the room in search of his lost love. He himself did not come out unscathed from the blast, but he ignored the stabbing pain in his left leg and the dull but insistent throb that came from his head. He knew that whatever he had could both be fatal and fixed, but his main concern was to find Jou. He would have used his telepathy but the dull throb prevented him from concentrating long enough.  
  
"Jou! Jou! We need to go now," Seto yelled, hoping the boy didn't go too far into the palace. It was like a maze and to find him without telepathy in time would be almost impossible.  
  
"Seto!" He heard a soft yell coming down the hall on his right. "Seto, where are you?"  
  
Seto ran towards the voice hoping that its owner would be unscathed considering the blast had destroyed a little less than half of the palace. As far as his luck was going, Jou wasn't going to be alright, and why would Ra let him down this time? Seto turned the corner and saw a hole in the wall the size of a Blue Eyes White Dragon and a pile of rubble in front of it.  
  
"Seto!" The voice was underneath the rubble. Seto started to claw at the rocks and throw them from where he thought he heard the voice originate from. As long as he was breathing and not fatally wounded, Seto would forgive Ra for what he had done.  
  
##### In limbo. (A/N: Right in the middle of a good scene.. Darn!)#####  
  
Bakura held tightly onto Ryou. He had stopped crying not because he didn't feel like it anymore, but because he had no more tears to shed, and after Ryou had witnessed his own death back in Egypt, something had broke in him.  
  
"Shhh," Bakura slowly rocked Ryou back and forth, "it's alright. It's okay. We're together now, and everything's going to be okay." Bakura didn't know what he was saying, he was just rambling on hoping to comfort Ryou.  
  
The sobs became less and less, Bakura remembered what happened after he was imprisoned in the Millennium Ring only because of his deep connection with Ryou. He desperately didn't want to disappear like the Pharaoh did because he didn't know what happened after his entrapment. He didn't want to abandon Ryou and was eternally grateful for the connection between the two.  
  
After a while, Ryou stopped crying and looked up at Bakura, "Why is this happening?"  
  
Bakura considered his question because it had been one he'd been wondering the whole time he saw the events go by, and he had yet to come to a conclusion. "I don't know. I really wish I did so that I could make it go away, but I can't."  
  
Ryou smiled faintly, "I'm glad it happened."  
  
Bakura looked shocked at his aibou, "Why?" He was certain he didn't want to relive a past life in which he lost Ryou and everyone else seemed about to die as well. He was something like a friend to them all, at least he could tolerate them in that lifetime, and that morbid part of him had died a long time ago with witnessing Ryou's death.  
  
"Because," Ryou sat up a little higher so that they were eye to eye, "it brought you back together with me." He coyly kissed Bakura softly on the lips, and the blood rushed to Bakura's cheeks at his forwardness, "The real you." Ryou kissed him again but with a little more pressure as his hand slowly slid down Bakura's abdomen.  
  
Suddenly, Bakura couldn't have agreed more with Ryou at that statement. The blood rushed elsewhere in his body, and he was glad that this limbo only had room for the two of them.  
  
##### End limbo. (A/N: no lemon for you today, there will be other stories!)#####  
  
(A/N: I was considering whether I should finish the story in this chapter or in the next, and I wasn't going to, but since I'm here already!)  
  
Yami said, "Don't worry about Seto, he will be able to take care of himself. He probably just went to find his slave." Yami was concerned for his High Priest, but he also had faith that Seto was strong enough to face whatever came his way. The others agreed and moved to leave.  
  
Yami summoned Gaia the Fierce Knight and used a polymerization card to combine him and Curse of Dragon. The others were wary to ride alongside, but had no time to discuss or complain because the water level was already rising to their waists (A/N: it's a basin and the second level to even a palace isn't that high!, so yeah, it's to their waste right now). Honda and Tea climbed on while Yami passed the still sleep induced Yugi to Tea (A/N: I know he's been asleep the whole time, but hey, it's easier to write him in that way at least, right?) and climbed on himself.  
  
The four flew out of the destroyed palace with a lingering glance hoping to see a Blue Eyes White Dragon fly out as well. The whole palace was going to be submerged sooner than they hoped and they had already lost two friends, Ryou and Bakura. They didn't want to lose any more.  
  
"Are you sure we should leave him behind?" Tea yelled over the rain and thunder to Yami.  
  
"We can't go back," Yami yelled back, sadness tinting his voice, "We can barely fly right now and if we go back, we won't be able to do anything for them anyways." He choked on his last statement. He had a bad feeling, "Did you see something, Tea?"  
  
"No, but I just don't want to leave anyone behind," Tea said.  
  
Honda replied, "The rain isn't letting up any bit. I hope they're okay."  
  
"We all do," Yami said trying to think of a way to help his High Priest, but finding none, expect to pray to Ra.  
  
~~~Meanwhile~~~~  
  
It was getting harder and harder for Seto to move the rocks with the water coming higher and higher on him. He was beginning to lose hope when he saw a bit of blond hair and a shoulder.  
  
"Jou! Hold on I'm almost there." Seto dug more frantically, and finally Jou was free. but not happy.  
  
"Seto!" Jou yelled and held tightly onto him. He was crying.  
  
"It's okay, Jou," Seto tried to calm him down, but to no avail, "We're going to be able to get out alive. I'll just summon my Blue Eyes."  
  
"No," Jou interrupted, he half sobbed, "It's not going to be alright. I- I'm sorry, Seto."  
  
"What are you talking about, Jou? We need to get out of here. No more of your nonse-" Seto stopped mid-sentence as he looked down from where he pulled Jou out of the rubble and saw gold shining back at him. Jou's collar!  
  
He heard the roar, and before he knew what he was doing he dove into the water carrying Jou with him just in time to miss the Inferno Fire Blast meant to kill its owner. The giant beast crashed through the opening in the wall, and Seto didn't know what to do. Jou was practically catatonic in his arms with the Shadow Realm pulling at him. So he did the only thing he thought would help.  
  
A/N: Okay one more chapter after this one, and I know it sucks to leave it like this but I can't help it, it's just too easy, and I need another one. It'll just give in to what happened in the end though. Too anticlimactic for my taste. :o) R/R! 


	6. High Tide 5: end

Disclaimer : I don't own YGO, so please don't sue.  
  
A/N : Okay, yeah, so here goes another try with this writing thing. (  
  
Seto/Jou fic, and other pairings.  
  
It's finally the last chapter! Whoa! So this is the first ADT episode, wait until we get to number 2!  
  
. . High Tide 5 . . The rain had stopped. finally, but it was a while ago, longer than Yami wanted to admit to himself. All the people that dwelt in the pharaoh's city lived. except for two of his closest friends, Ryou and Bakura, both dying because of the love they had for each other, and his high priest was still missing along with his slave, Jou.  
  
Yami had a constant look out for the two because he hoped against all hope that they would be alright.  
  
"Yami."  
  
He turned around at the sound of his name from his aibou. "Are you feeling better today?"  
  
"Yes, Yami," Yugi walked to the balcony where he was standing, "I'm completely well today." He became solemn, "Has Seto and his friend returned yet?"  
  
"No not today, but absolutely no rain cloud in the sky. It's been clear for a week now. Forty days. It rained for forty days and we didn't evacuate until the last few days. How stupid could we have been? It's surprising how I can save a whole city but I cannot save those closest to me."  
  
"Don't blame yourself. You got everyone to safety. Seto is a strong person, and you would not have been able to do anything for him by going back. You know it." Yugi gave him a hug.  
  
Yami held on tightly as if Yugi were the only thing keeping him grounded in this world. "I just wish."  
  
The wings of a monster could be heard in the air, and sure enough, Honda yelled out, "Yami, something's coming this way."  
  
"Is it Seto?" Yami yelled back, straining his eyes to see what approached.  
  
But it wasn't a Blue Eyes White Dragon that flew towards the city. It was a Red Eyes Black Dragon.  
  
"Is it hostile?" Yami called back.  
  
"No, great pharaoh," Honda replied, "It looks weak and can barely stay in the air. It poses no threat."  
  
It was very nerve racking moments before the Red Eyes Black Dragon landed in the outskirts of the city, and Yami, Yugi, Tea, and Honda were sure to be there when it did.  
  
Off of the giant beast fell a semi conscious Jou, and soon after the beast disappeared back to the Shadow Realm.  
  
So many questions ran through the minds of the four teenagers as they helped Jou into the city and to a healer. Where was Seto? What about the collar around his neck? How did he survive? But most importantly, What happened?  
  
It was two days before Jou was able to come before the pharaoh and the others to share his story, and nervous as he was, he was more distressed to have to repeat what had transpired. He was almost already in tears at the memory.  
  
Jou started with the sight that will forever be imprinted on his memory, "Back in the city lies Seto. the high priest dead with his faithful three Blue Eyes White Dragon dead as well surrounding him."  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Seto did the only thing that he knew he could do, he summoned his Blue Eyes White Dragons in order to protect himself and me. The Red Eyes Black Dragon was no match for his three dragons, but then the Flame Swordsman also appeared.  
  
Where had the other monster come from? I'm sure Seto wondered as he watched his dragons do battle.  
  
That was the least of his worries though because every monster in my deck appeared before his eyes, and even though his three Blue Eyes White Dragon's were powerful, he could not summon any other because his energy was slowly fading and the throb in his head was no longer dull but increased a hundred fold. Seto doubted he'd be able to sustain his three Dragons much less call upon some reinforcements.  
  
The water was rising higher and higher, and he had to keep me and himself afloat.  
  
The Time Wizard, Panther Warrior, Baby Dragon, no Thousand Dragon, Landostar Swordsman, and so many more monsters than Seto could see because his Dragons' attacks were mixing in with the flashing of the lightning, and the thunder mixed with the roars. of pain?  
  
Alone, none of my monsters would be able to defeat the Blue Eyes White Dragons, but together and with the unlimited power they had from the Shadow Realm along with the weakened state of Seto to sustain the Dragons they were losing.  
  
Seto would not stand to see his Dragons beaten.  
  
They were their only defense, and he couldn't just let the monsters kill him. He looked me in the eyes and said, "I love you."  
  
Only then did I snap out of his catatonic state after he heard the defeat in Seto's voice. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Saving you," Seto simply said, "Remember I love you anytime and any place no matter what." He left me alone after making sure I was able to stay afloat. He swam off to the direction of the great battle. Had anyone been there to see it, they would agree with me when I say that it was the most spectacular sight I've ever seen and the biggest clash against some of the strongest beasts and monsters of the Shadow Realm to ever occur, and Seto swam right into it.  
  
I followed him because I wouldn't let him face this alone. He looked so defiant, so. resolved, and just so that I could live.  
  
He started to rise from the water, energy surrounding his very being. He looked like an angel with the light that shone from him, and still the battle around him waged on. I didn't know what he was doing. I could barely stay afloat, but I watched everything that occurred.  
  
The Dragons weren't doing so well, and my monsters were taking advantage of that. I tried to tell them to stop, but they wouldn't listen and only fight harder.  
  
Suddenly the light from Seto shone even brighter and all it looked like it imploded. So strong was the explosion that the water parted and a deep crater was made from it.  
  
I don't know what happened, even now, but the rain suddenly stopped and the water in the basin started to drain to somewhere. And suddenly I was lying on the ground trying to cough out all the water that I managed to swallow. All of my monsters seemed frozen in the air.  
  
The light disappeared and Seto slowly descended from the sky unconscious, I thought until I saw him being gently placed on the floor and his dragons also falling from the sky, not with the speed that something so large would normally fall, but with a delicacy as if someone where placing them gently around Seto as a final resting place. They made no sounds as they fell, and neither did Seto.  
  
I ran to him as fast as I could but I couldn't even get to him. His dragons created a barrier around him that I could neither climb over or move to pass through.  
  
My monsters were frozen until the last of Seto's dragons was placed around him, and then I felt the familiar tug of energy they take from me when I summon them. All of them disappeared back into the Shadow Realm, but my Red Eyes Black Dragon. He lifted me up gently and carried me over the Blue Eyes White Dragons to Seto.  
  
He. he was dead. So, were his dragons. They did not disappear back to the Shadow Realm. They remained loyal to their master.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
They all stared at Jou in shock. He was on his knees crying for all he was worth. They felt sorry for making him relive it, but they needed to know.  
  
Seto was dead. It was only beginning to sink in for them.  
  
Three friends lost.  
  
"I didn't. I didn't know what to do. I stayed with him for as long as I could." He cried harder, if it was even possible, "I didn't leave until my Red Eyes Black Dragon lifted me away and carried me here. I don't know how he knew, but he just brought me here. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Jou didn't look as if he was apologizing to them but rather to Seto.  
  
Yami and the others lifted him up and carried him to his room. They would let him stay and be part of Yami's guard. He had gone through enough to have to deal with some other master. They would have to return to the city and see with their own eyes.  
  
It would be a long time before Jou would get over Seto's death, if he ever did.  
  
~~End High Tide~~~  
  
A/N: I know, I know. you say that that's an ending. well, it all can't be happy endings now can it? I didn't think so. So Seto dies. Ryou dies. And Bakura is trapped in the Millennium Ring. Jou practically feels like wanting to die. Dude, I think I suck! But that's just one alternate universe. there's a million others, right? Hopefully some happy endings somewhere there. Maybe some lemons too. LOL Okay, I need to get back to homework. I only have fifteen minutes before I sleep, damn, it took me a while to write this. Please review! 


End file.
